


Music Has the Right to Ghosts

by kozmical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, up to the reader to decide if the relationship is platonic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozmical/pseuds/kozmical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Napstablook are Friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Has the Right to Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> there's not really anything to this ppfffff I just wanted to write about hanging out with Napstablook, listening to some Cool Tunes.

Boards of Canada was your idea. It seemed up their alley, and it was something you preferred not to listen to alone, because the last time you did you were browsing the Unsolved Mysteries Wiki at the same time and had to stop two songs into _Music Has the Right to Children_ because you got too spooked. It was a nice, long album, too, coming in at over an hour.

Initially when you began hanging out with Napstablook you would listen to their music, and other monster-made tunes, but at a certain point they expressed an interest in human music, and you were all too happy to provide. Boards of Canada was probably among the least obscure groups you brought their attention to, as was Swans. Talking Heads would have to be at the top, but you had not introduced them yet. You would the next time you hung out.

It was great, having a friend like Napstablook. Most of your friends found your tastes too weird, or too abrasive, or both. Napstablook seemed to be down for anything, but you felt you got the gist of their taste and tried to stick to that. It was great fun, digging for bands so underground they may as well have been literally underground living amongst monsters for the last millennium.

But, you realized, you were not supposed to be thinking right now. Or at least that was how you felt you should treat this ritual, lying on the ground and listening to music nobody’s heard of with your friend, the literal ghost. Napstablook never actually mentioned what you were supposed to do with your thoughts beyond “feeling like garbage” but you felt it was meditative and so that was what you tended to do, or at least try to. Although at least once you accidentally fell asleep or astral travelled, so you tried to avoid that these days.

“I wanted to be a ghost when I was a kid,” you said before you realized you were speaking.

“Uh, what?” Napstablook replied, and you opened your eyes. You were a little more than halfway through the album, and prior to that the both of you were totally silent.

“Wait, what? Did I say something?” you asked.

“Uh, yeah, you said something about wanting to be a ghost…? I wasn’t totally paying attention though… Sorry…” they mumbled.

“Oh, yeah,” you said a little louder and with more of a sarcastic tone than you meant to. “I mean, as a kid, I did, because I wanted to be able to teleport, I guess? And turn invisible and be left alone for the most part.”

“Yeah, it’s okay I guess,” they said and the awkwardness turned your cheeks red.

“I realize that’s a super weird thing to admit to a ghost,” you said with an attempt at a laugh. “I don’t even know why I said it, I wasn’t even thinking, just forget I said anything.”

“I mean it’s not that weird, I don’t hate it or anything... I’m not really desperate for a body like my cousin was,” they rolled over onto what would be their belly, if they had one.

“I guess I just never thought I would meet a real, actual ghost in my lifetime,” you said and turned your head toward them.

“Yeah. I never thought I would meet a human or go to the surface, either,” they closed their eyes and the previous silence settled back in. You went back to letting your mind drift through space.

It was nice.


End file.
